kirintorfandomcom-20200214-history
Zalnova
ALIGNMENT: ''' Evil -+-------- Good Choatic +---------- Lawful '''BASIC INFORMATION ~ Full and complete name: '''Zalnova Ragescar ' '~ Race: Frostwolf Orc '~ Gender: '''Female '~ Age: '30 '~ Detailed Class(es): 'Enhancement Shaman '~ Titles of any sort: 'The Molten Fist (RP), Flamekeeper (IG) '~ Chosen Professions: 'A simple gatherer of resources – Herbalism and Skinning. '~ Wealth status: 'Decently financed. '~ Jobs of any sort: '''she was considered a retired veteran of the third war, and a mentor to the young shaman in training; Pognar. She has also started becoming a self declared Avatar of Fire. '''RELATIONS, ETC. ~ Place of birth: 'Nagrand, Draenor (Currently the Outlands) '~ Current home(s): 'She spent a good deal of time on the Spirit Rise in Thunderbluff, but now she seems quite drawn to Blackrock Mountain. '~ Relationships, past or present: 'None to note. '~ Involvement with any associations, guilds, or militias: ''The Solace Coalition – An allied group of fighters, students and investigators, just the rag tag coalition that sort of fit her needs. ''The Firelord – ''Though this is not as openly communicated at this time, she has always tried to be in the fire’s favour, especially after the abuse she put it through during her times as a berserker. '~ Known family members, and their relation to the character: Serkah ''- Mother and proud Frostwolf clan member, was lost in the first war when she became separated from the others. ''Deh'gul - Father and warrior of the Frostwolf clan was lost shortly after the first war looking for his wife's body... he never returned. Orekai - Grandmother, who taught Zal the way of the spirits when she was very young, stayed behind in Draenor as most of her clan moved through the Dark Portal. '''~ Non-family members of note(Includes pets): ''Agi'gun'' - meaning fire spirit in her tongue, a small fire elemental that follows her about, a lingering reminder of her once brutal connection to the flame and the destructive instincts that consumed her because of it, it is starting to take on a very familiar form now though… one of the Firelord. Rekghal – A replacement to the old frostwolf that was passed down to her by her mother, this new beast is much more aggressive and at times harder to control, as long as she keeps it well fed with the bodies of her foes it doesn’t seem to mind his rider. Valdoress – ''A quite volatile and almost rabid volcanic stone drake she is just barely able to keep under control. '~ Any enemies, villains, or rivals, and how did this come to be:' ''Kel’guul – An orc warlock hailing from the late Stormreaver clan, they have never really gotten along. PERSONALITY ~ General happiness, 1-10: '8 – As of recently she has become increasingly aggressive towards anyone around her, something is quite obviously troubling her deeply. '~ Social level 1-10: '7 – Because of this shift in mood, she finds will often opt to avoid most social situations now to the best of her ability and really '~ Reaction to Horde: 'Respectful – For the most part this has remained the same in her behaviour; there is a hint of forced mannerisms at times if someone were to observe her closely. '~ Reaction to Alliance: 'Aggressive – Despite her efforts to become a peace keeper in most neutral events… she is finding it increasingly difficult as time passes to hold back that hateful flame inside her from consuming her once more. '~ Reaction to Neutral Groups: 'Tentative – Most tend to annoy her, so she keeps from letting them push her too far as to provoke an attack from her. '~ Any exceptions to these: 'There is quite a long list of those that tend to irk her to the point of taking action; among them are most warlocks, any member from the Burning Legion and a majority of those within the Alliance. Though she mostly keeps such opinions to herself, there is a certain warchief she is not all that fond of as well. '~ Archetype: 'The Rage-filled Veteran '~ Distinctive personality traits: 'Short tempered, cruel and determined. '~ General reaction upon meeting a stranger of the same faction: 'Tentative – She will most often offer aid where it is needed but is quick to become intolerant to antics that would tick her off. '~ Defining flaws/quirks: 'She definitely has issues controlling her rage most of the time, this tends to result in her getting stuck in rather destructive situations. '~ Greatest Enjoyments: 'The Fire Festival, spending time in the Firelands and bossing around her student Pognar. '~ Fears and hates: 'Cowards, weakness on the battle field and loud mouthed drunkards. '~ 1 Optimist, 10 Pessimist, 1-10: '''8 – Seeing what the world has shifted to from the wake of the cataclysm she has been thrown into a very grim state of mind now. '''APPEARANCE ~ Facial appearance(Includes hair): ' Small but sharp fangs poke out from her bottom lip usually curled into a grin. Her eyes a modest blue shade that still holds their youthful presence clearly despite the years of violence and hatred hidden behind them. A healthy head of auburn hair untamed and left down reaches to about half way down her back. Some worn out red war paint can be seen around her eyes , forehead and cheeks, though looking like she has not bothered to either reapply it again or just wash it off completely. '~ Skin color and appearance: 'A light shade of green marked with a few scars that run along her body, her hands covered in heavy scorch marks that run up a little past her wrists. '~ General body build: 'Average by orcish standards [ 6’1” and 230lbs ] '~ Armor of choice: 'Tier 8.5 – Ulduar 25 man '~ Additional trinkets or items carried: '''A burnt looking totem hangs from a dark leather cords wrapped around her right wrist several times over. '''ABILITIES ~ The specialization of their class (Beastmaster Hunter, Frost Mage, etc.): 'Fire Elemental Totem, Lava Lash and Ghost Wolves. '~ Combat style: ' A close quarters fighter still resorting to her berserker tactics at times, focusing most on fiery enhancements. '~ Mastery of their class: 'Was considered retired in her craft, she has gone back to honing in on her skills once more. '~ Pre-prime, in their prime, or post-prime: 'Still very much in her prime even if she was deemed a veteran after the third war. '~ Prefered weapon: 'Fist weapons. '~ Special abilities or unusual skills: '''Forced into her old ways at time, taking on a berserker state of mind as she becomes focused on the task at hand, allowing nothing to hinder her from succeeding until her life is torn from her. '''HISTORY Include a brief listing of significant events during these years. )) ~ Birth scenario: 'Was born into a somewhat peaceful and traditional orcish lifestyle. ''of the Horde – Pre-Warcraft: Orcs and Humans: Left in the care of her grandmother mostly while her parents went with frequent hunting parties, the rising unification of the clans towards their new aggressive goal against the seemingly innocent and docile Draenei neighbouring them put her clan at unease but were honor bound to help their kind none the less. She was soon confronted with the rapid shift in her people, her childhood friends considered of age were put through horrifying rituals to increase their age suddenly by draining the life from them, ushering in the fall of the old spiritual ways… and the rise of the newly established warlocks. Orcs and Humans: Their conquering of the lands stretching across Draenor was a short lived victory, their planet becoming an increasingly barren and unliveable waste land and so the great Ner’zhul began plans to construct the Dark Portal into a new world promised to be ripe for the taking. Her clan brought along with the first wave of orcish invaders, leaving her grandmother behind Zalnova and her parent found themselves in awe at this new and lush world. II: It was not long after their invasion into Azeroth that her parents were taken from her, leaving her for the most part on her own as around this time the army of orcs had begun to fracture and the foundations of the Horde broke apart, back into their original clans, a good chunk of her kind taken by the native coalition of races called the Alliance and put into interment camps. She managed to narrowly escape this fate herself only to wind up as a runt to the reduced numbers of the Warsong clan. III: Eventually she became of use as a decent enough fighter to be put in the front lines when she proved to be decently skilled with a weapon. Seen mostly as fodder in by the Warsong clan, it was surprising to them that she returned every time she was set out to battle. She had her grandmother to thank for that, who taught her of the old ways and her kind’s connection to the elements, in this state of war driven turmoil though she found herself blindly twisting this connection to be used as a devastating weapon against her foes… much too the often of times in protest from the elements she pulled her strength from. ''of Warcraft – Wrath of the Lich King: ''After the events of the third war, Zalnova found herself at quite a loss while she tried to come to terms with the dishonour her acts had caused to the elements that only sought to aid her. She spent a great deal of her ‘retirement’ in Mulgore trying to rekindle such bonds with the spirits she had so wrongfully abused, is was not until towards then end of the siege into Icecrown to finally defeat the Lich King that she was asked to become a mentor to a young orc boy by the name of Pognar. ''Cataclysm: ''Like many of the others that shared a connection with their world, she had managed to gain enough respect from the elements to allow her insight into Azeroth’s anguish towards an ancient evil seeking to rise once again. Though she sought to aid her brothers and sisters in keeping the grim events foretold from happening, in the end she knew her new home’s fate was inevitable, that she would have no choice but to accept failure despite all she did to fight against it. This left the recovering shaman in a torn state, one side harshly grasping at the savage and cruel ways of her past and the other begging to maintain her long lost bond to the spirits. Seemingly fortunate for her, she has found an alternative that allows her to embrace both paths… but of course, there is a price to be paid. '''PROS AND CONS ~ What is appealing about them to others?: ' She is a very strong willed and determined person, quite passionate when in comes to many challenges and feats to accomplish as well. '~ What is unappealing about them to others?: She has a very hard time controlling her anger as all too often it gets the best of her. ~ Their preferred stance on the battlefield: Right in the front lines where all the action is. ' ' Horde Characters Category:Characters Category:Horde Characters